


The Question

by karone (nekrateholic)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, marriage proposal gone wrong (right?), veeeeeery vague soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/karone
Summary: Donghyuck learns that being proposal photographer can be an interesting job.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [null_vier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_vier/gifts).



> ily

“Mark?”

“Nope.”

“Mark, come on.”

“Nope.”

“Is he still doing that?” Donghyuck asks, taking a seat across Jaemin, on Mark’s other side. The camera is dangling from his neck and he doesn’t bother picking it up. It doesn’t look like there will be anything to take pictures of anytime soon.

Jaemin gives him a helpless look where he’s kneeling in the grass, one hand on Mark’s knee and the other used to prop himself on the ground so he won’t fall over, like Mark has. A velvet box lays open between them, the ring inside it glinting sadly in the August sun.

“Is it weird that I thought you’re already married?” Donghyuck goes on, somehow producing a short branch which he uses to poke Mark in the elbow. Mark does not react.

“I guess not,” Jaemin sighs. “We basically moved in when our soulmarks connected.”

Donghyuck glances at Mark again. “Are you sure he’s not turning you down? Maybe he doesn’t want to marry you after all.”

“Shut up,” is what Mark says this time. Kicking out in Donghyuck’s general direction. 

"Mark, baby,” Jaemin starts gently, in a voice you’d use on a toddler. “I love you but this is getting a little ridiculous, okay? You’re making me think that Donghyuck may be right.”

_ This  _ gets Mark moving, up and in Jaemin’s space within seconds. 

He cups Jaemin’s cheeks, a ridiculously determined look on his face. “I want to grow old and wrinkly together and have a house in the suburbs with five cats and a homegrown vegetable garden.”

“Okay,” Jaemin says, covering Mark’s hands with his own, then bringing them down to hold them instead. “Is there a specific reason you collapsed on the ground as soon as I proposed?”

Mark’s face scrunches up in embarrassment. Or maybe disgust? It’s hard to tell sometimes. 

“I had this grand plan of taking you out to a fancy restaurant for your birthday and then have a walk along the river and I don’t know, make some cheesy speech about how much I love you and to propose.” Mark sniffs, letting go of Jaemin’s hand to stuff it into his pocket. “I have the ring and everything! And then you did it, and it was so much simpler and a million times better than I could’ve ever made it, and I love you so much and I absolutely don’t deserve you.”

Jaemin waits for Mark to finish with patience that Donghyuck definitely envies.

“Does this mean you really want to marry me?” Is what Jaemin asks in the end, and Donghyuck wants to take Mark’s previous position on the ground.

“Just kiss already,” he cries. He’s ignored by both of them because they are, in fact, kissing. 

As he picks up the camera with a sigh, Donghyuck decides he should make better life choices.


End file.
